When Rayne turns to Winter
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Rayne Summers is blessed with extraordinary abilities. When she stumbles across a secret organisation she tried to hide from she finds herself helping fight a war which isn't her own. Hydra is rising again and Rayne makes a few unlikely friends to help win the long bloody battle. (This is the same story line as The Winter Soldier with my own OC.) Filled with action, humour and wit.


**DISCLAIMER:**

This is the same plot as Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The plot and characters are not my own but I am adding my own OC into the mix.

Please don't flame, it was an idea that popped into my head and I am just trying it out :) If you like the story or have any tips for me leave me a review! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

Washington DC was a metropolis. The tall buildings stood proudly over me with a mix of modern and old fashioned architecture. The sun was shining today and as I walked down the eerily empty street my senses seemed to have peeked, my emerald green eyes glistening in the light that bounced off the windows of the cars that sped past. "Something isn't right…" I'm from London originally, the city was still on the large side but this place seemed a little advanced somehow – the technology that I had already experienced had proved that. As I shook of the feeling of danger I carried on walking, my buckled boots clinking every now and then as I took each graceful step. I wasn't exactly dressed for summer, I was wearing black skinny jeans with ripped holes in the knees – I also wore a tucked in checked shirt with a black leather jacket. Like I said, hardly the attire for twenty five degree heat but then again, I wasn't feeling so hot right now and I really don't give a shit – people have already walked past me with a confused expression on their nosey little faces and I still didn't give a rats ass then.

"Why are they running?" My eyes scanned the small crowd of screaming citizens that sprinted in fear towards my current location. In curiosity I began walking quicker towards the problem they so desperately ran from, this is what I do - it's something I have always done and if someone needs my assistance I will be damned if I don't give it to them. As I thought that I gagged a little in my mouth - that sounded revoltingly cheesy. As I continued to walk I heard a large bang, like one car had crushed into another. "Shit." My pace swiftly changed from a walk into a sprint as I weaved my way through the people, my boots pounding the pavement as I slid around the corner.

"What the fuck…"

My copper red hair was blown across my face as a strong breeze tousled my wavy locks around my shoulders. The scene in front of me was something I have never seen before, one black SUV was pinned by a group of police cars. The SUV looked a bit out of shape and before I even took a step forward, the supposed police officers had begun to fire at the vehicle. "Oh my god…" My senses were on high alert now, if I didn't mention it before I'm as my mother said, 'gifted'. I have the power of telekinis, I can read and manipulate minds and control my surroundings with a telekinetic energy, quite boring actually. I'm only kidding, not many people are as awesome as I am.

"Talking about diving into the deep end." I took a deep breath, running towards the SUV. This was probably the worst idea I have ever had but hey, I have these abilities for a reason right? Might as well do something extremely irresponsible and crazy with them. When I neared the SUV I jumped and slid across the bonnet, landing in front of the vehicle as bullets flew in my direction. Slowly I took another breath, everything around me slowing down as I lifted my hand – my palm facing the quickly oncoming bullets. "Surprise ass holes." The bullets stopped and I flicked my palm forward, sending the spray of metal right back at them. I could hear the man in the car trying to get his car up and running and I turned, my hair flicking over my shoulders as I quickly pressed my hand against the door, hearing a quiet click as the lock released. "Hope you don't mind, I thought you might need a hand." I slipped in, ignoring the man's objections before slamming the door firmly shut.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The man was African-American; he wore an eye patch on his left eye – concealing the damage that was done to it a long time ago. "My name is Rayne, but you call me Ray." I wink at the man before I place my hand on the steering wheel, my feet desperately pressing against the pedals in attempt to make the car work. "Why won't the car move…?"

"Because it hasn't rebooted!"

I rub my ear as the man shouted, my eyes narrowing as I turn my head toward him in a sarcastic manner. "Okay, don't shout at me. I'm trying to help you." As I turned back the car jolted and I let out a little squeal. "What do these men want? Tell me now or I cannot help you." My humour and playfulness in my voice had left now as I gazed deeply into his eyes… eye.

"My name is Director Nicolaus J Fury, I am part of an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D…"

Before he could finish the car jolted again as heavy machinery yet again attempted to break the glass that I was currently beside. "This is really starting to piss me off." Just before the machine hit the window one last time I pressed my palm against the cracking glass and sent out a wave of energy, bursting the glass and knocking the men and even a few of the police vehicles back a good few feet. "Time to go." The car returned to being functional again and I slammed it into reverse, crashing into the car that occupied the space behind it.

"How did you do that…?"

I pressed my foot forward as I moved into gear, swerving around the car in front of the SUV and speeding away from the scene. "Oh I think you already know Director Fury." I kept my gaze on the road as I drove quickly through the moving traffic. "Your organisation has been watching over me for a few years now. You named me Hood, which I feel isn't exactly a very creative name." My eyes briefly flickered onto him as the people we just tried to escape from began to catch up with us.

"We never knew your real identity, we hunted you for years but whenever we got close you would just vanish. So why are you here now? When you know we have been after you for being a threat to the people of this world."

"Because Director, you /need/ me." Just as I turned onto another street, the car wheels drifted – the wheel spinning out of my control before I turned into the skid – quickly regaining control before we collided with a shop window. "I'm going to get you out of here." My English accent was soft now, the harshness leaving my voice. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, it could be the fact that they might not get out of this alive or the general fact that this man sat right beside my who was battered and bruised, was in fact a good person and if I didn't help him… who would?

The police cars started to fire on the vehicle again and I growled, weaving through the cars in attempt to escape. "This car isn't going to get us out of here; it's too damaged to go over eighty for god's sake!" My eyes turned as I pressed my arm against the director's chest, moving him out of line from the enemy's fire. "You know what I can do correct?" The Director didn't speak; he just nodded as I continued to talk. "Then you know that at some point I will need to use my abilities and I would rather use them without your hounds coming after me." I turned sharply into the police car closest to me, smashing into the side of the car as the man who was hanging out the window continued to fire as half of his body was now in the SUV.

"Oh great idea!" The director punched the man across the face as I pressed one hand against the man's skull, on the outside it looked as if nothing had happened but when I heard the crunch I shoved the man's dead limp body out of the car on onto the tarmac.

"First thing you should know, I do /not/ enjoy killing – but I will if I have no other alternative."

The police cars had us pinned now, one car on either side of us. For a moment I just heard the scraping of the metal before I gazed at Fury as he shouted at the robotic voice that most likely controlled the vehicle. "Get me off the grid!" His voice was rough as he struggled for breath, the computer acknowledging his order as it started to calculate route to secure location.

"I'm struggling to see through this glass…" My voice whispered, a hint of fear consuming it as I narrowed my eyes at the dark figure that stood in the middle of the road. "That's not…" The man fired his ginormous gun at the SUV we were both stranded in, I wasn't sure what it was supposed to do and as I was going to say something cocky the bottom of the car exploded, sending us high into the air as the front of the car scrapped along the road before it turned over. My body slammed around the inside of the car as I was thrown from my seat, firstly I bounced against the side before I was flung into the back seat of the car, this was the exact reason seat belts were invented. At first once the car stopped with a raging groan I heard nothing but the ringing in my ears, then came the grunting of Fury in front of me and the terrified screams of the passers-by.

"Ouch…" I groaned, I had a deep wound on my head – I can feel the warm scarlet liquid running down my check and neck as I turned my head to see the man who shot us down walking hastily toward us. "We have to get out…" I shifted, the glass digging deeper into my side and back as I got into an uncomfortable seated position. There was smoke everywhere, the engine was leaking whatever fuel was left and if we didn't get out now we would both be dead. Jesus, I am not dying in this car right now – I wanted to go in a much more dramatic way than this. As I lifted my gaze onto Fury I could see him cutting a large hole into the ground, his gaze gesturing to me to drop into the darkness first. I have to say the smell that radiated from the sewers was absolutely horrific and the fact I had to shuffle with I think a couple of broken or cracked ribs, a bad head injury and a large shard of glass impaled in my leg made the whole dropping into darkness a really bad idea. "Maybe you should go first…?" I gazed at Fury, Jesus he looked worse than I did and I decided if I went first at least there would be someone waiting at the bottom.

"Would you move your ass." The director hissed as I dangled my legs over, my eyes watching as the masked figure got closer to the battered car.

"You know, I don't appreciate you're…" Before I could finish my snarky comment he pushed me and I dropped a good few meters into dirty water. The first thing I did was gag, gag again and finally throw up. The smell was ten times worse down here and when Fury joined me he splashed more sewage water over me. "Dude…" My eyes bulged as he began limping away from the hole and after a few moments of groaning, hissing and cursing I followed him – the warm blood from my wounds tricking down my body and colouring the muddy water with what looked like deep red ink.


End file.
